Historia de un sueño
by Dolce Saito
Summary: Bien esta historia está dedicada a todos ustedes fans del Ryoki, es para recordarles también a los autores que no c olviden de sus historias. 0


_**Historia de un sueño**_

Ya había pasado un año desde que la luz de sus ojos se apagó por completo, Ryo Akiyama el único hombre que había logrado que su ser cambiara, fue arrebatado cruelmente de su vida justo una noche antes de su aniversario.

Susurrando cosas ininteligibles la pelirroja se acercó al sepulcro de la que fue la persona mas importante en su vida después de la muerte de su madre y su abuela; una cálida lágrima recorrió su mejilla y se disipó al llegar a su barbilla, el dolor era aún muy fuerte y el tiempo parecía hacerle una mala jugada al rehusarse a sanar sus heridas, ensimismada en sus pensamientos la mujer no entró en cuenta de que empezaba a llover, sin piedad alguna la lluvia se volvió mas intensa empapando a la dolida por completo, pronto algo la cubrió, sus ojos violáceos se dirigieron al cielo y en vez de ver aquellas negras nubes y las gotas de agua precipitándose contra ella, lo que encontró fue la protección de un paraguas celeste, giró la cabeza y vio el rostro preocupado de una castaña, la recién llegada le ofreció el paraguas a su amiga y abrió otro que llevaba consigo para protegerse. -Rika...- murmuró.

La pelirroja se limpió con el dorso de las manos las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos y fingió una sonrisa -¿Qué haces aquí Juri?¿no deberías estar en casa con Takato?-

La castaña negó seriamente -Sabía que hoy vendrías aquí, Takato quiso venir pero no había forma de que alguien cuidara a la niña en nuestra ausencia, así que se tuvo que quedar-

Rika bajó la mirada -Ya veo, dime... ¿Cómo ha estado la pequeña Midori?-

Juri sonrió un poco - Pues a decir verdad ha extrañado mucho a su madrina, bueno te diré también que Takato es un buen padre y sabe explicarle el porqué no nos has ido a visitar-.

-Lo lamento- Se disculpó Rika - es que yo...-.

La castaña posó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante- No te culpo...la muerte de Ryo fue algo muy duro para todos, pero de entre todos tú fuiste la que mas sufrió-.

-Ya llevábamos 6 años...- la voz de Rika se entrecortó -Estúpido aniversario, estoy segura de que él...quería algo especial para el día siguiente y por eso...maldición- La mujer no lo soportó más y se calló para evitar el llanto.

-Rika, vamos a casa, estas toda mojada y te puedes enfermar- señaló Juri y la sujetó de un brazo - vámonos-.

Rika dio una última mirada al lugar 'enfermarme sería lo de menos' pensó, pero aún así accedió a la sugerencia de Juri y las dos partieron hacia la casa de Rika.

En el camino mientras manejaba Juri se percató de la ausencia de Rika, mentalmente, observaba fijamente el cristal y examinaba las gotas que se estrellaban contra éste, también se dio cuenta de que ésta respiraba con algo de dificultad- Rika-

La pelirroja se vio sacada de sus pensamientos y dirigió lentamente su vista hacia Juri -dime-

Juri se detuvo en un alto y suspiró profundamente -¿Te sientes bien, digo físicamente, la verdad es que te ves pálida y agitada-

Rika sonrió y asintió- me siento bien-.

Al llegar a la casa de Rika, Juri se despidió de ella algo preocupada, Rika agradeció el gesto de la castaña y le aseguró que todo estaba bien, de esta manera Juri se marchó y Rika entró en su gran casa. Agotada mentalmente y sintiéndose algo mareada, la pelirroja se echó en la cama y sin cobijarse cerró los ojos, la ventana de la habitación se encontraba abierta y el frío aire de invierno entraba libremente y llegaba hasta ella, la pelirroja se estremeció y sus mejillas mostraban un color carmín, la lluvia y su obvio desinterés en su salud le habían provocado un resfriado, cansada por la fiebre que aumentaba dentro de ella, Rika sintió imposible el abrir los ojos y sucumbió ante la enfermedad y el cansancio.

-_Rika_...-

-¡Ryo!- la fuerza se reunió en ella y sus ojos se abrieron -Ryo...¡¿Dónde estas!-. Volteó hacia todos lados y la habitación se encontraba completamente oscura -Ryo...- abrió lo mas que pudo sus órbitas violáceas pero lo único que pudo vislumbrar fueron las siluetas de los muebles, la tele y nada mas, suspiró resignándose a que Ryo ya no estaba, cuando se dispuso a recostarse otra vez sintió dos fuertes brazos que la envolvían en un abrazo, sólo una persona la hacía sentir de esa manera, protegida... Esa persona era Ryo.

-te he extrañado- suspiró él cerca de su oído

Las lágrimas brotaron de nuevo de sus ojos -¿en verdad eres tú, Ryo?- giró un poco su cabeza y vio aquellos dos ojos celestes que siempre la observaban con dulzura, haciéndolo de nuevo.

-¿Porqué lloras?- preguntó el castaño secando una de las tantas lágrimas que caían del rostro de su mujer.

-¡Qué pregunta!- exclamó enfadada -Mueres y pretendes que sonría-

_Perdona que entré sin llamar_

_No es esta la hora y menos el lugar_

_Tenía que contarte _

_Que en el cielo no se está tan mal_

-Yo nunca te he dejado- afirmó el castaño atrayéndola hacia él y dejándola sollozar libremente contra su pecho, cuando volvió a sentir los brazos de Ryo rodeándola su llanto se volvió mas intenso, hacía mucho que no sentía aquella protección y cariño en un abrazo, Ryo siempre la abrazaba así cada vez que se sentía triste o lloraba, como cuando su abuela murió, y luego su madre, él siempre estuvo ahí para abrazarla, ella terminaba dormida y él se encargaba de cubrirla con las sábanas y cuidar que durmiera bien, pero esta vez no pensaba quedarse dormida, esta vez abrazaría a Ryo y no lo dejaría ir

-Ryo...- murmuró

-dime bombón-

-¿te quedarás aquí conmigo?-.

Cuidadosamente levantó el mentón de la mujer y la observó a los ojos -sólo un rato-.

Aquellas palabras le destrozaron las ilusiones a Rika y lo abrazó mas fuerte - No creas que permitiré que te vayas- renegó ella aferrándose a él lo mas que podía

Ryo no dijo nada y acarició el cabello de la mujer cariñosamente.

-En realidad estás aquí- siguió repitiendo la mujer

Ryo se limitó a sonreír y abrazarla con cariño, sus ojos celestes también transmitían tristeza, tristeza al saber que la había dejado prácticamente sola en ese mundo tan cruel, y es que ella ya había pasado por mucho desde que era una niña, y no estaba en sus planes dejarla de esa manera y tan repentinamente. -Rika- finalmente pronunció - no te has estado cuidando, ¿o si?-

Los ojos de Rika se entrecerraron y soltó un suspiro - ¿acaso eso importa? ¿No quieres que esté contigo?-.

El castaño negó -Esa no es la manera y, no...no quiero que mueras, no sería justo, yo jamás quise que esto terminara así-.

La pelirroja se separó de él y con resentimiento contestó -¿Sabes lo que no es justo? ¡Qué tú te hayas ido! ¡Qué por culpa de un bastardo mal nacido nuestra vida entera se haya arruinado, eso es lo que no es justo!-.

-De...nada sirve renegar y... acusar al mundo de nuestra desdicha, ahora lo que importa es que salgas adelante y que superes esto lo mas pronto posible-.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada - no lo haré, eres un tonto-.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios del hombre -Un tonto que tuvo que pasar por mucho para estar contigo una vez más-

Rika no se permitió sonreír a su respuesta- Si estás aquí en este momento, entonces quédate conmigo, no te vuelvas a ir-.

Ryo desvió la mirada - Esto no significa nada es solo una visita... Porque me preocupas-.

_Mañana ni te acordarás_

_Tan sólo fue un sueño, te repetirás_

_Y en forma de respuesta_

_Pasará una estrella fugaz_

-¿Te preocupo?- preguntó la pelirroja en un tono de voz muy bajo

-Así es- cariñosamente sujetó un mechón de aquél cabello pelirrojo que siempre le había encantado y seriamente dijo -Estas toda mojada, no te cuidas...esta no es aquella persona de la que me enamoré y siempre sabía como afrontar cada situación que se le presentaba-.

Rika frunció el ceño con tristeza y un poco de resentimiento -Talvez era fuerte porque siempre había alguien que me aconsejara, ya fuese mi abuela o tú ¿y ahora Ryo?¿ahora quien?-.

-Rika, yo...siempre estaré yo y lo sabes no importa que físicamente no te acompañe...también tienes a Juri y a los demás, ellos en verdad se preocupan por ti, tú debes dejarlos ayudarte y no reprimirte como lo has estado haciendo-.

-Pero que necio eres, ¿acaso la muerte no te ha enseñado nada?- Alzando la barbilla Rika alejó su vista de Ryo.

Ryo la observó antes de contestar, a pesar del rubor en sus mejillas que la creciente fiebre le estaba provocando, su tez era más pálida de lo que recordaba, sus brazos lo demostraban y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que alguna vez lo hubiera enamorado junto con aquél pelo rojizo ahora maltratado y sujeto en una simple coleta. -Rika, ¿Qué tiene la muerte que enseñar mas que la vida es muy preciada?-.

-No me vengas con ese tipo de cosas- gruñó en voz baja la pelirroja -sabes si te vas a ir de nuevo es mejor no prolongar esto, sólo me haces daño- la duda y el remordimiento no alcanzaron a cortar la última frase y para cuando volteó su vista a su acompañante este ya portaba una expresión de dolor.

-Perdóname- murmuró y se inclinó para abrazarle, sin embargo él delicadamente la alejó -Ryo...- inquirió Rika al ser rechazada.

-Tienes razón, yo sólo debía despedirme, pero quiero protegerte una vez más...-.

'¡Después de un año viene a despedirse! ¿y protegerme, de qué? Mi salud es perfecta, una fiebre no me matará...lamentablemente' pensó Rika, pero mantuvo silencio.

_Y cuando me marche estará_

_Mi vida en la tierra en paz_

_Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso_

_Y verte una vez mas..._

Un largo y prolongado silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Por primera vez Rika reparó en la apariencia de Ryo. Llevaba la misma ropa de la noche en que murió, el negro le quedaba muy bien ¿no? Acentuaba sus brillantes ojos celestes y su sonrisa resplandecía más. Su porte era el mismo desde que lo conoció, aunque esta vez su expresión despreocupada se había desvanecido. ¿Porqué no podía dejar de pensar que era increíblemente guapo? ¿Cómo fue que terminó casándose con él? ¿Qué había en ella que él se había empeñado en enamorarla desde que la conoció? ¿Porqué siempre la protegía? ¿cuándo fue la última vez que lo besó...? La última pregunta giraba en torno a su mente hasta que una mano se posó suavemente en su frente, saliendo de sus pensamientos la pelirroja lo miró perpleja. Él seguía ahí.

-Te pondrás bien, de eso me encargo yo- Aseguró Ryo y se dispuso a apartar su mano de la frente de la mujer.

-No...- Rika apresó la mano del castaño - Mi salud ahora no importa-

-¡Pero qué dices!- Ryo frunció el ceño -Rika si la fiebre sigue aumentando...-

La frase quedó flotando inconclusa en torno a ellos, Rika ahora lo besaba con urgencia mientras una mano amorosa traspasaba aquél cabello castaño y la otra se apoyaba en su nuca permitiéndole aferrarse aún más a él. Varios segundos pasaron y la repentina urgencia de respirar la hizo romper el beso. Recuperó el aire perdido y una sonrisa finalmente curvó sus ahora satisfechos labios.

Ryo quedó inmovilizado, pero después de unos segundos se vio obligado a envolver a la mujer en un abrazo. De pronto Rika se había puesto a reír frenéticamente al tiempo que sus ya enrojecidos ojos derramaban de nuevo amargas lágrimas, quizá de inmensa tristeza, quizá de coraje al saber que probablemente ese sería el último beso que recordara, y la risa...era un intento vano de cubrir su pesar o talvez una forma de expresar lo que parecía absurdo y e irreal en aquél momento.

Pero de cualquier manera ¿Si el abrazo que estaba recibiendo no era real, entonces que lo era?

Su repentino ataque fue cesando hasta que se redujo a sollozos apenas audibles; Rika se dijo que era suficiente llanto por un día, y dejando caer una última lágrima se forzó a levantar el rostro.

Ryo le dedicó una mirada llena de satisfacción y le sonrió -Eso fue...único-

Rika le devolvió tímidamente la sonrisa -Algo nuevo para mi-

-Nada mal, tomaste el control- Ryo levantó una mano y enmarcó la mejilla de Rika -Como debe de ser cada día de tu vida, sin arrepentimientos-.

Rika sonrió con franqueza al ver a Ryo inclinarse hacia ella y después sentir sus labios rozar cálidamente los suyos, le dio un beso cariñoso y se retiró unos centímetros para sonreírle.

'Después de todo aquél no fue el último beso' meditó Rika.

Transcurrió tiempo en aquella fría noche invernal, Ryo se las había arreglado para hacer reír a Rika mientras la sujetaba entre sus brazos, después de todo la intención era devolverle la vida a lo que parecía estar bajo la eterna sombra de la muerte día tras día. Mientras Rika reía y le hacía recordar lo molesto que él era cuando niños, la fiebre que le aquejaba disminuía para el alivio de Ryo.

_Promete que serás feliz_

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír_

_Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte_

_Así, como antes, así adelante_

_Así vida mía mejor ser así_

-Ya casi no tienes fiebre- indicó Ryo besándole juguetonamente el cuello.

-Basta- ordenó entre risas la pelirroja, olvidando el hecho de que la noche no era eterna.

Ryo la apartó de sus brazos y la recostó en la cama, cubriéndola cuidadosamente con las sábanas.

-¿Qué haces?- Rika se incorporó para dedicarle una mirada perpleja.

_Ahora debes descansar _

_Deja que te arrope como años atrás_

_te acuerdas cuando entonces, _

_te cantaba antes de ir a acostar_

_**1 año atrás**_

-¡Que me dejen pasar!- gritaba furiosa Rika al tiempo que golpeaba ciegamente las puertas de la sala de emergencias, varias lágrimas se derramaban al tiempo que los golpes aumentaban sus intensidad -¡Necesito verlo! ¡Necesito saber cómo está!-.

Una enfermera se aproximó a ella - Señora no escandalice por favor, hay más pacientes delicados y...-

-¡Déjenme pasar!- insistió Rika haciendo caso omiso a la enfermera -¡Llevan horas ahí dentro!-

-Disculpe...- la enfermera alargó un brazo para tocar el hombro de Rika, cuando su mano hizo contacto con la mujer ésta se volvió con ojos furiosos.

-¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Me importa muy poco si a la gente le molesta el ruido!-

-Si no se calma llamaré a seguridad- advirtió pacientemente la enfermera

-¡Rika!- una mujer castaña llegó corriendo hasta la pelirroja- Oh Dios Mío no pudimos llegar hasta ahora ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Esta perra no me deja pasar!- contestó Rika dirigiéndole una mirada a la ofendida enfermera.

-Rika...- Juri la sujetó de una brazo -Vamos a la sala de espera... Necesitas tranquilizarte, Takato y los demás también están aquí-

-¡No me moveré de aquí hasta que me digan cómo está!- inquirió Rika.

-Llamaré a seguridad, lo lamento- declaró la enfermera

-No es necesario...-comenzó Juri pero se vio interrumpida cuando ambas puertas de la sala se abrieron de par en par y un médico con expresión solemne salió removiendo lentamente sus guantes ensangrentados.

Rika quedó en silencio, mientras sus órbitas violáceas inundadas en lágrimas buscaban desesperadamente una pista en la cara del hombre que dijera que todo estaría bien.

-¿Usted es la Señora Akiyama?-

Rika asintió lentamente.

Acostumbrado ya a dar ese tipo de noticias y con una falsa expresión de simpatía el doctor dictaminó lo sucedido y permaneció callado esperando una reacción.

Juri retrocedió y sus ojos empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

-En realidad lo sentimos mucho...- comenzó a decir el hombre.

Rika lo miró furiosa y empujándolo para que se apartara de su camino entró en la sala, cuando vio lo que le esperaba ahí, un doloroso grito fue lo único que pudo salir de su garganta mientras se desplomaba a llorar.

"Fue a las 11:56 pm..." le indicó una de las enfermeras, como si la cifra fue algo prioritario.

Rika no escuchó, pensando sólo en lo que había perdido.

_Tan sólo me dejan venir,_

_Dentro de tus sueños _

_Para verte a ti._

_Y es que aquella triste noche_

_No te di ni un adiós al partir_

-Necesitas descansar- sonrió Ryo.

-No...No, no te irás- Rika hizo un además de levantarse pero Ryo la detuvo.

-Estaré aquí un rato más-

-¡Un rato no es suficiente!- decretó Rika.

Ryo negó con la cabeza -Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto, lo lamento-

La mujer entrecerró los ojos -Lo que deberías lamentar es haber salido esa noche, no me has dicho que hacías manejando a esas horas.

-Iba a arreglar todo- contestó el con un aire de tristeza

-¿Todo?-

-Quedé en ir a revisar el lugar en el que celebraríamos nuestro aniversario- se detuvo un momento -Al día siguiente no quería apartarme de ti, y por eso...ese día tenía que dejar todo listo para el día siguiente.

Las lágrimas amenazaron por derramarse otra vez, pero esta vez Rika las reprimió. -Abrázame-

Ryo esperaba una fuerte reprimenda, una cachetada, o una frase cortante diciéndole que se fuera.

Hizo lo indicado y por primera vez en la noche sintió un nudo en la garganta -Perdóname por no haberte avisado esa noche que saldría-

-No tengo nada que perdonarte- indicó Rika y se dejó llenar por su abrazo.

_Y cuando me marche estará_

_Mi vida en la tierra en paz_

_Yo sólo quería despedirme, darte un beso_

_Y verte una vez mas..._

_Promete que serás feliz_

_Te ponías tan guapa al reír_

_Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte_

_Así, como antes, así adelante_

_Así vida mía ahora te toca a ti,_

_Sólo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje_

Pasaron escasos minutos y pese a su determinación por quedarse despierta, los ojos de Rika se entrecerraban mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos del castaño, la fiebre había desaparecido y su color regresaba a sus mejillas.

Cuidadosamente Ryo la recostó.

Rika sintió ganas de levantarse y aferrarse a él, pero su cuerpo no respondía ¿qué pasaba?. Su mirada era lo único que se aferraba a él

_Se está haciendo tarde_

_Tendré que marcharme_

_En unos segundos vas a despertar_

-Cuídate mucho- sonrió Ryo y le plantó un beso en la frente.

Con mucho esfuerzo Rika logró levantar los brazos y con un esfuerzo aún mayor los colocó alrededor de su cuello, apresándolo -Ryo...- murmuró con voz cansada -¿Porqué me siento tan débil?-

Los ojos de Ryo se entrecerraron con ternura y suspiró -Porque ya vas a despertar-.

_Y así, sólo así quiero recordarte_

_Así, como antes, así adelante_

_Así vida mía mejor ser así.._

0001110101010101011101

Dolce S.- sniff awww esta es la primera vez que escribo un fic y me dan ganas de llorar, oh no, vamos no lloraré, uff, ¿será que hoy ando sentimental? Uhh bueno, este fic es para recordarles a los autores de esta sección que no se olviden de la hermosa pareja de la que escriben y sigan adelante con sus fics... ¡El Ryoki no debe morir! Vamos ¿qué pasó con esos ánimos? XD... No les pediré que dejen review, pero si que no se olviden de sus historias ¿ok?


End file.
